


Muggle-Made

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chicken Soup, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Gay Sirius Black, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Muggle Culture, One Shot, Pansexual Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Short One Shot, Sick Sirius Black, Sickfic, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: "My mother always said chicken soup tastes the best when you make it without magic." Lupin hummed softly, a smile tugging at his lips. "The muggle-way."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Muggle-Made

**Author's Note:**

> This has no major plot, but I was overdue for another wolfstar fic. Forgive me if this sucks, I've got block ;-;-;-;

“Sirius, lay back down mate,” Remus Lupin chuckled as Sirius struggled to get out of bed. “You’re sick, remember? No moving about today, husband’s orders.” Sirius groaned pitifully. 

“But Remyyy…” he whined. “I’m hungry!” Remus laughed again and came to peck his husband on the forehead, his favorite way to check for a temperature while still getting in kisses.

“Well… you’re temperature  _ has _ gone down a bit…” he said. “I suppose you can come into the kitchen while I whip up some soup so you're not alone.” Sirius perked up immediately and gathered up as many blankets as he could to wrap around his shoulders. He then stood up, only to fall back down due to the weight of the blankets. Frowning, he shed a layer or two before waddling into the kitchen like a blanket penguin. Remus grinned at Sirius’s antics. Some days he felt like he married a toddler.

Nonetheless, Remus followed the bundle of miscellaneous blankets into the kitchen and pulled out a pot, a can of chicken noodle soup and a wooden spoon. Sirius watched him curiously as he opened the can and added it into the pot by hand. 

“Why don’t you do it with your wand?” The sick boy asked, voice muffled by his blanket armor. Remus smiled and set the pot of soup on the stove. There was a click as he turned on the burner so the soup could warm up while he chatted with Sirius. He leaned against the counter and looked at his raven-haired husband who was barely visible under his covers. 

“My mother always said chicken soup tastes the best when you make it without magic.” Lupin hummed softly, a smile tugging at his lips. “The muggle-way.”

“Oh.” Sirius said, continuing to watch Remus stir his soup with a practiced hand. “I think I’d be rubbish at that. I’d make a mess and splash broth everywhere.” Remus snickered causing his freckled face to turn pink. Sirius enjoyed making Remus laugh more than he cared to admit. 

But laughter is the best medicine, so he had a good excuse this time.

“You would, wouldn't you?” Remus agreed once his giggles died down. “Remind me to never let you cook. Ah, that’s smelling good.” Sirius inhaled, deeply the smell of chicken soup filling his lungs. It  _ did  _ smell good. Remus carefully turned off the stove and transferred the soup into a large bowl. The black haired boy suddenly found himself  _ very  _ hungry. He poked his hand outside of his blankets to grab the spoon Remus had placed in front of him and spooned the soup greedily into his mouth.

“Merlin’s beard, Padfoot!” Remus said once Sirius had gobbled down all of the soup (which only took about three minutes). “Someone was hungry. How did you not burn your mouth?” Sirius shrugged happily.

“What can I say? Your mum was right about the soup being made by hand.” Remus smiled warmly and gently kissed Sirius’s forehead. 

“Your fever is even starting to let up!” Sirius smiled and belched loudly.

“Disgusting!” Remus teased as his husband cackled childishly.

“Ah, you love me,” Sirius said.

“I do love you.”


End file.
